In order to cut shipping costs, re-usable containers are used to ship articles. Empty containers are shipped back to the owner or supplier for reuse thereof. The empty containers take up large volumes of empty space that makes shipping thereof expensive.
Collapsible, reusable containers provide a less expensive alternative to non-collapsible, reusable or non re-useable containers. Collapsible containers are not, however, always rigid and strong enough for frequent reuse.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,670 entitled “Collapsible Reinforced Container” discloses a four sided container attached to a rigid base for transporting heavy products. The containers may be collapsible and shipped in reduced size for reuse and reassembled into its usable form without any special tools or skills. The collapsible container of this invention provides that one or more sides may be opened for loading or unloading. Sides of the container panels have fastening means in a form of complimentary mortises and tubular tenons. The tenons are rectangular in cross section and receive solid corner posts there through. The corner posts are also square in cross section.
United Kingdom Patent application number GB 2 206 280 A entitled “Furniture Modules” discloses furniture modules of two or more panels joined through interleaving edges which edges may be tubing arranged on one edge to interleave with similar tubing on the edge of an adjacent panel. Rods extend through the hollow tubes to secure the panels together.